


All that's Pink and Glitters + Rainbows and Kittens

by radhaj



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Oh god twilight reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… well, okay, maybe not kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that's Pink and Glitters + Rainbows and Kittens

Yukihiro is the first to notice that _something_ seems to be going on.  
  
He came in the earliest of everyone that day and had spent most of the morning rearranging his drum set, having felt like changing things up a bit now that he returned to drumming after such a long period of growling into a microphone instead. Coming back to the band feels like a new beginning. Drums change places, cymbals go higher, and then lower, and then higher again. He drums out a few patterns then stands up and pushes things around again. Plays again and tweaks the position of the pedals. And drums again. Millimeter after a painstaking millimeter, taking hours, but every change that gets made gives a refreshing feeling and his smile slowly but noticeably grows wider as the process continues.  
  
He's so much into his work that he doesn't look up or realize when anyone else arrives or does anything at all, only glancing around when he's finally satisfied about the result. At least for today. He sighs, stands up and stretches his arms, his shoulders cracking slightly at the movement. Blinking, he realizes that Ken is strumming his guitar in the corner (the instrument is not plugged in, so instead of a clear and melodic sound all that can be heard is the irritating buzz of the strings that is rather grating on everybody's nerves), Hyde is humming word patterns to himself on a chair by a table as he tries to come up with lyrics and Tetsuya is shuffling some papers, a frown on his face as he sits on the floor, among the scattered documents... It's suddenly awkward, because the drummer wonders if he should greet them as it is obvious they've been here for hours already, but if they had said hello to him before, he surely hadn't heard it.  
  
He is distracted from his thoughts by Hyde. The vocalist stirs from his previously frozen position and flexes his own stiff shoulders, before sighing and putting the notebook he had in his hands on the table. He then stands up and looks around, blinking a bit in surprise when he sees Yukihiro seems to finally be finished but just smiling at the drummer for a second before looking away. His gaze then settles on Tetsuya, a frown on his face, as if judging something. A few moments later he moves quietly, as if not to attract the attention of the bassist who is completely concentrated on his work, and leaves the studio with unknown destination.  
  
The skinny man blinks at the weirdness of that, but it doesn't take him more than a minute to forget about it. At least, until ten or so minutes later the singer is back, and this time he witnesses the leader's head snapping up. Tetsuya seems surprised, and then pouts, while Hyde grins at him and pokes out his tongue before settling back into his place, looking as if he were gloating about something as he bites into a candy bar he probably got from a vending machine.  
  
~*/*\\*~  
  
Next time, the following day, it gets noted by Ken.  
  
"...it's not only that I find the pattern boring for this part, it's also that it flows rather awkwardly into the B melody," he's explaining to the leader as they stand hunch over a mixing table, a page of copied sheet music before them that the guitarist starts making changes to, struggling to make the pen work without an even surface under the paper. It feels weird to be exchanging ideas and recording again with these people after so long, but it also feels good to know your ideas will be understood without problem, "I think if we go for this instead, both problems get solved," he finishes explaining and looks up at Tetsuya for an answer. The bassist is still staring at the paper thoughtfully, one arm used to brace himself over the table whilethe other is, weirdly, going behind him into the back-pocket of his jeans. Ken is about to comment about it, when the leader nods.  
  
"I agree on that, but wouldn't it ruin the coordination with the drum part here?" he points at a certain point, but Ken doesn't need to look as he already considered the argument himself.  
  
"Yes, Yukki would have to make some changes too, but I don't think that's a problem," he says, almost distractedly as he frowns, "What the hell is that bulge in your back pocket, Tetsu, you keep on reaching out for it..."  
  
Tetsu blinks at the abrupt subject change, but doesn't seem too perturbed by Ken noticing the oddity.  
  
"Ah, sorry, I keep on absentmindedly checking if it's still there..." he says, not really answering the question, "I'll go bring this up to Yukihiro then, we should get through this part already," he mumbles snatching up the paper and walking away towards the small crown of three that consists of two staff members and the drummer discussing something. Ken's eyes get caught on the previously mentioned bulging up pocket of his friend, and he stares until he suddenly realizes how it might look to other people who might see him staring at his friends ass that is clad in tight pink jeans. Thus he snaps his eyes away, only for his gaze to land on the vocalist instead. Hyde is, coincidentally, staring just where Ken stared before from the other side of the room, which is a significantly less weird thing coming from him than from Ken, if not for the fact that he's glaring.  
  
~*/*\\*~  
  
The third time is slightly more obvious. If the first two were noted by the two band members only because they know Tetsuya and Hyde well enough to notice _any_ irregularity in their actions, this time, even the staff, quite a few of whom are rather newly hired after the hiatus, are left blinking in surprise when the door to the studio is suddenly opened by an out-of-breath leader of the band. A quick inspecting glance around the room later he fixes the closest person to him (who just happens to be Yukihiro), with a gaze.  
  
"Did Hyde just run in and hide here?" he asks suspiciously, and the drummer is so confused he just shakes his head. The singer left the room a while ago, just before Tetsu left too, and hasn't been back since.  
  
"Dammit," the bassist curses under his breath and even hits the wall beside him with his fist. That's enough for Ken to notice that the fist is also clutching something, a small bottle of a sort of... something inside it that the guitarist can't make out. The bassist turns around and leaves again, and just before he closes the door with a strength of a frustrated person, Ken also notices that the ever-present for the last few days bulge in the back pocket of the leader is missing.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Ken is the one to ask after a few moments of stupefied silence that followed the sudden interruption, but the only answers he got from anyone were shrugging shoulders.  
  
~*/*\\*~  
  
In the end, none of that matters, as the conclusion happens on the roof of the studio building with noone else to see and figure out the answer to their slight confusion. Hyde always liked coming up here to smoke, and, on the recent spree of recordings when cigarettes were already part of his past only, he still came here to breathe some, comparatively, fresh air and get some inspiration for his lyrics writing. These past few days, he didn't come up here even once, fearing the place to be far too predictable. However, today was different. It was raining. Random bouts of squalls interchanging with barely felt showers, the intensity of the water cascade changing in every hour or so. It was not the kind of weather that invited one outside, and that was precisely why Hyde chose this day to venture out. Surely Tetsu would not search for him here?  
  
The tiny man is thus relaxed and careless under the umbrella he brought up with himself, enjoying the fresh air and the view he gets to see from the top of the high building. The clouds seem to be thinning out finally, having lost most of their volume after showering the city with rain for most of the day, but the big drops that are still falling down hit the material of the singer's umbrella loudly, concealing from him the sound of the door to the roof opening behind the vocalist as well as the footsteps of the person approaching.  
  
"Finally I caught you alone," Tetsu says, gloatingly, as soon as he is _just_ behind the smaller man and Hyde whirls around to look at him in surprise, only to be met by a cloud of sparkles. He sputters a bit, closing his eyes and letting go the umbrella in his attempt to cover his face, but the glowing dust settles all over him, covering him and sticking to his slightly wet from the humidity around him, skin and clothes.  
  
"Success!" the bassist announces childishly, especially when the gust of wind following his emptying the bottle of sparkles blows away from him, making sure that almost none of the glitter falls on him instead, "I don't know why you were trying so hard to avoid this, really," he continues casually, closing the now empty plastic bottle back into the back-pocket of his pants (that are a slightly different shade of pink today) and ignoring the glare of the singer that was fixed on him or the rain that was still falling and making _both_ of them wet now, "You've spent three years going on and on about vampires, so I thought I'd finally help you to get closer to becoming one. As we all know, the modern vampires sparkle after all," he talked, sounding completely innocent while the cheeky smile on his face gave a completely different impression of his mood instead.  
  
Hyde blew suddenly through his teeth and pressed together lips to the side then, trying to get rid of the shining particles that got stuck between his lips so he wouldn't swallow them when he spoke and then unsuccessfully tried to use his equally sparkly hand to slightly wipe off his face.  
  
"Haha, Tetchan, you're so funny," he deadpanned, pouting slightly and looking like a sad... _sparkling_ puppy with those big eyes of his filling with exaggerated hurt, "It's not like I was not familiar with your opinion about VAMPS before this already. You didn't have to do this. But okay, so you won."  
  
"Sure I did," the bassist shot back, still sounding proud of himself, "Maybe now you'll realize how much that nonsense made you look silly," he said, and though one could think he was being resentful, he was actually still smiling and joking..  
  
"Well, yes, but I know very well that now I'm back home, where we all look silly _together_ ," was the vocalist asnwer, and before Tetsuya could realize what was going on or avoid it, the tiny man stepped towards his and wrapped his arms around his taller body, pressing them together and then wiping his face onto the bassist's chest a few times before looking back up into the leader's face, now looking smug himself about managing to get the taller man almost as sparkly as he himself was. Tetsuya tensed up, indignantly, but then lost the steam and just sighed.  
  
"Okay, I guess I deserved that," he muttered, and since Hyde was still not letting him go, raised his own arms to place them around the singer in return to the hug, "As long as you got what I meant by this."  
  
The vocalist snorted and finally withdrew, stepping slightly away to finally pick up the umbrella he let fall before and closing it. The rain was finally over and they were all wet already anyway, so there was no need for it.  
  
"Look who's being silly now," he said, "You should know that I never forgot what's really important. In fact, you know, maybe I would agree to be a sparkling vampire after all,” the singer chuckled suddenly, and when the bassist raised an eyebrow at him, he pointed down with a finger, “As long as I sparkle like this,” he finished, and then ducked the taller man's hand that tried to hit him playfully for being such a dork. The sun that only just now peeked over the clouds was spilling its light over the small water puddles filled with glitter, and the small shiny particles now revealed all the colours that the name of the band that was their whole life contained.  
  
  
fin.


End file.
